Squirrel719's Alternate Future Timeline/Club Penguin
Club Penguin Classic is phased out for Club Penguin Island during 2017, however in 2021, OpenCP is created; A rewrite of Club Penguin made by rsnail and BillyBob; the original creators of Club Penguin. It is non-profit and all money made via membership is only used to keep the site running. They asked Disney's permission to use all the save data and assets, as long as Disney gets to make some crossover parties and because Club Penguin Island is going in a completely different direction. Initial New Features *Available in English, French, Spanish, German & Russian, languages can be translated using GitHub. Very Active GitHub translators recieve a code to unlock a hat with the flag of the country they translated. *No servers, uses a new version of CPNext. *Membership costs £5 a year. *Redesigned Chat algorithms & chat filters. *A redesigned Bookshelf with much more space (Includes yearbook 2015-2016 and another 2014-2015 with the events that happened in each month then) September 2021 *OpenCP is launched as Club Penguin in March 2017. *50 new Items (10 free) are added to the monthly catalogues and 10 pins all at once appear around the island (all free), the 10 pins are to last 3 months. *Normal pins every fortnight return. *16th September to 30th September - Old-Party: A party where people can visit old room designs from 2005-2012 for nostalgia, there was also a Beta-Hat Pin. *It must be downloaded from the official website *It is much faster, especially with loading rooms and inventory. October 2021 *Halloween Party with a ghost mansion puzzle *Backgrounds in catalogues are raised from 60 to 150 coins. *ALL flags of countries are added to the catalogue (Except North Korea & ISIS, because you know why.) *15th Anniversairy Party - Where a Club Penguin Flag is revealed November 2021 *Operation: Drought where Herbert and his Crab drain the oceans around Club Penguin and Aqua Grabber is shut down for two weeks, *At the end of the party a Training Room is released - an EPF room which can be entered from a secret enterence in the Dojo or from the main EPF room. It contains the old PSA missions and the old Operations such as Operation: Blackout. All new Operation missions will be added to this room too. *The iceberg is redesigned and aqua grabber is upgraded December 2021 *Christmas Party with Coins for Change returning *Training Room got a huge screen showing images of old rooms *Maroon Penguin Colour added, penguin colours raised to 50 coins January 2022 *Portuguese added thanks to contributions from GitHub. *Many games recieved redesigns and extra features; Pizzatron 3000, Ice Fishing, Puffle Roundup, Coffee Bean Throw, Minecart Surfer, Catchin Waves, Jet Pack Adventure, Hydro Hopper, Astro Barrier, Thin Ice, and Puffle Rescue *The start of a project to phase out 2005 and 2013 penguin designs completely *Added a search bar and names to the inventory *Music is added to the petshop (From Puffle Party 2013) February 2022 *The start of the month had an EPF mission to investigate the avalanches going on around the Ski Village and Puffle Wild, it turned out that it was a penguin practicing music in his mountain lodge. After that an avalanche centre opened inbetween the Puffle Wild and Ski Village (The Puffle Wild is moved to be Northeast of the Ice Rink) *A Valentines Party where there was a party room pink cloud zone added to the map with a quest. *Pet Shop Puffles are raised to 1000 coins (for ones with games) and 800 coins (for ones without games). The Green, Yellow, Black and Pink Puffles are made free. Non-members can now buy upto 5 Puffles. March 2022 *The Plaza is redesigned to look more Plaza-ish: **The Stage is readded with redesigned looks (including its peformances) **The enterance to the Underground Pool now replaces the canteen shop in the Puffle Berry Mall. *English UK is added thanks to GitHub, the main change is Puffle Berry Mall is now Puffle Berry Shopping Centre. *At the end of the month there was an April Fools Party with a redesigned Box Dimension with a new game for Orange Puffles based on Yum Yum Yuck Yuck. April 2022 *The Boiler broke down for a week and the power went out across the island *The Boiler Room is redesigned with a new boiler *The School and Skatepark are moved away from the Mineshack using Gary's Helimover 3000 - They are now on the other side of the Ice Rink. The Recycling Plant is readded and the Tree is still there. (The whole room is the same as the 2010 design but the Tree is much bigger). *The School is renovated and is now more of a Primary School, the Ice Rink has modified Graffiti and more flowers around it and some farming things. May 2022 *A Medieval Party where players explore this abandoned castle and find a treasure room at the end. *The Map is modified so that there is more space inbetween each building, but you also need to scroll around it. *Russian and Dutch are finished on GitHub. June 2022 *Sports Party with a renovation for the Stadium with a device (Made by Gary) to switch the room from an Ice Rink to a Stadium and vice versa. *A New Sports Shop is added to the Stadium where the Sports magazine is redesigned, including furniture like Table Tennis Tables too. July 2022 *Swedish and Polish is finished on GitHub. *A Jungle party where people can go on Rockhopper's Boat and sail to a jungle temple island which had a maze. *The Underground Pool was renovated to look like more of a pool, and it matches its enterance from the Shopping Centre. It includes a small waterslide and much bigger windows and tropical plants. *Underground Map added and is unlocked when you use the Dance Club's secret speaker. *A Cove Hill is added with a view, looks more tropical. *Players now login to more rooms: School Entrance, Mineshack Entrance, Plaza, Cove Hill, Town, Snow Forts, Docks, Beach, Ski Village, Cove, Forest, Shopping Centre. August 2022 *Catalan language added *A skiing party, where you explore mountains and players vote for which room should be a permenant room *The old ski hill is renamed to the Sled Hill, the new Ski Hill can be acessed from the Sled Hill. *A new Skiing game is added and can be played with a White Puffle September 2022 *Korean language added *A Card-Jitsu Party where the Dojo is modified to be brighter and the Dojo Catalogue is revamped. All Card-Jitsu games recieve new graphics. October 2022 *Norwegian language added *Halloween Party and Anniversairy Party November 2022 *Japanese & Czech languages added *Crinimal Blast and S-Model Bot Attack - New games for System Defender. Crinimal Blast adds a new villian to the game: A construction worker which according to Jet Pack Guy, destroyed building of the Plaza, delaying it by 6 months, he has gone into hiding since. Crinimal Blast is for free players. *Aunt Arctic Meetup Week - A small party where players can suggest new features if they meet Aunt Arctic, only the Café Upstairs was decorated. *5 More Jetpack levels (Level 2 and 3 became free) *Astro Barrier 5-15 and Thin Ice 10-15 becoming free *Merchendise Codes from Club Penguin Island merchendise are also made compatible with OpenCP, for this reason, the Merchendise Catalogue is redesigned. December 2022 *Another Christmas Party - Light Purple and Old Blue (Named Blue whilst the other blue becomes Dark Blue) are released on Christmas Day as a suprise. *Operation: Lighthouse Down where you use your EPF Phone gadgets and tracker to find Herbert which stole the Lighthouse Bulb again. The Lighthouse and Beacon are renovated too. January 2023 *An Expodition Party to explore behind the mountains, they find a bay which would be perfect for more buildings. It is named the Stormy Bay. (It will be permanently added later) *Underwater Room and Underwater Lake are redesigned. *The Underwater Room gets a game called Fluffy the Fish which was based on the CP Beta game. February 2023 *Romanian Language Added *A Music Jam party *New features for SoundStudio which has many stuff returning from DJ3K, including the return of the Records and Igloo Support. *A project to unify the designs of all pins and clothes - To all use the 2009-2012 design March 2023 *April Fools Party - with every room decorated April 2023 *Bulgarian Language Added *Nature Party - A combination of the Puffle Party and the Earth Day Party *Due to the petshop being too crowded, an upstairs petshop room is added and the Puffle Launch and the Puffle Furniture Catalogue are moved there. May 2023 *Medieval Party - A ruins is discovered east of the forest and there is a new party game where you find pins that are artifacts there, the castle returned from last year. *Puffle Treasure gets an update with more items. *More Puffle Hats and Puffle Furniture added & rereleased June 2023 *Serbian & Greek language added *A new pet you can get from the Petshop Upstairs - Fish **You need a tank for the fish and there are many tanks available (3 for free players) **The most free tanks are 50 litres, 70 litres, and the next one 90 litres **A tank is placed inside your igloo **Members can shrink and go inside the tank **You can customise your plants and ornaments inside the fish tank **You can add upto 10 fish per 50 litres **Over 20 fish varients and sizes available - Fish cost 250-750 coins depending on their size, shape and colour **More things inside your tank means your fish are happier and you can interract with them more when you click the ornaments *Adventure Party where the features from last year returned, and there is a smoothie quest where you go around the island to find perfect fruit, after that you get to choose a range of furniture items, one pineapple, one watermelon, and one strawberry. July 2023 *Kazakh & Danish languages added *Water Party with all rooms decorated again, with Rookie and Dot as the mascots *Pool Catalogue added to the Puffle Berry Shopping Centre with swimming pool stuff *Stamps & Stampbook revamped **Stamps for having 25, 50 and 100 pins **Stamps for having over 100 and over 1000 clothing items **Stamps for completing all the Training Room missions (Readded old PSA Mission stamps too) **Stamps for exploring all the rooms **Progress for some stamps shown **Player Statistics Section - with penguin age, coins earnt overall, etc. **Wii Game Day stamps removed **More stamps related to parties **A Stamp for going inside your fishtank **Stamps for gaining the Golden and Rainbow Puffle **More stamps for all games **Removed Section added for stamps that are no longer possible to get August 2023 *A Penguin Cup party similar to 2014, but with more rooms designed September 2023 *Maori Language Added *A Sea Party with Rockhopper visiting again, *A Seafood Restaurant with a game named Pizza Oven is added to the Docks October 2023 *The Boiler Room now has an archive of ALL the old newspapers *Halloween an Anniversairy Party, the Anniversairy Party was much bigger than the Halloween Party this time November 2023 *Slovakian, Slovenian & Basque languages added *Operation: Flight where Herbert moves the entire Town to the Tallest Mountain stealing Gary's invention used to move the school, taking the Boiler Room with it, only the Recycling Plant has power because it uses solar power. *After the Party, the Boiler is upgraded to an Eco-boiler. Wind Turbines were apparently added to behind the mountains too. December 2023 *Italian & Finish languages added *A new Forest mission added to Puffle Rescue for free players to rescue Wild Puffles. There is a secret path where you unlock access to the Stormy Bay from the Puffle Wild, this makes the Stormy Bay a permanent room. *A DIY Store is added in the Town, Igloo & Furniture Catalogue is moved there. *Christmas Party returned with a cookie quest to find ingredients and make them. *Lavender and Grey (Sensei Grey) added as penguin colours on Christmas Day. January 2024 Disney Controversy If you haven't noticed, BillyBob and Rsnail didn't add any crossover parties to the game at all, breaking Disney's promise. This is because "OpenCP is ad-free like the original Club Penguin, and what Club Penguin should have been all the way through" This leads to Disney threatening to sue the OpenCP Project. Meanwhile Japanese, Korean & Hindi and other Asian language projects on GitHub are vandalised and someone from Disney leaks that Disney caused were the vandals. Communities including Reddit had huge uproars which lead to Disney to leave OpenCP alone, however they severed all Club Penguin Island codes with OpenCP doing so. Memes in responce "REMOVE DISNEY Remove Disney you are worst capitalists you are american smell go back to FLORIDA go back to FLORIDA near your other capitalist brothers Alabama and go and snog them for fuck sake. **** ******* ************ ******** ***** ******* ************** ************ ********* ********** *************** **************** ************* ********* **** ******* ********** *********. (The rest of the message is censored because it was so offensive that even Chuck Norris would cry‡) ‡ and remove cancer from anyone within a 1000 mile radius, ironically." ">Billybob and Rsnail used their magic powers to get back Club Penguin. >Club Penguin was restored to it's Gaben-ous beauty." Aftermath After, OpenCP was saved from being destroyed by Disney, BillyBob and Rsnail hired more people and made the rest of OpenCP open-source on GitHub. The OpenCP project continues for many more years, becoming a full game that you buy for £40 to keep forever in the 2050s with a 4th rewrite and support for the Ultranet. At this point Club Penguin is no longer controlled by Billybob or Rsnail, but the game still has the same charm. Category:Dead Penguins Category:History Category:Club Penguin Category:Squirrel719 Category:Games Category:Alternate Future